


through the looking glass

by luway



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, References to Depression, Short One Shot, read carefully lads, this is sort of dark, wooseok has bad depression and anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luway/pseuds/luway
Summary: It starts slowly, a shadow in the corner of Wooseoks eye, a faint chuckle from behind when he drops and egg while making dinner, all these small things that slowly become the norm. Wooseok grows so used to it that by the time he starts seeing people walking around his apartment and sitting on his couch watching TV, Wooseok doesn’t question it anymore. He’s already been told that he was in danger of having a mental breakdown due to his family history, he figures this is just it finally happening.So what if his roommates are all demons?
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	through the looking glass

**Author's Note:**

> first off i dont know why i wrote this. ive been watching Road to Kingdom cause i like The Boyz a lot and Pentagons 90 second performance hit me like a TRUCK
> 
> something about wooseoks acting man,, talent
> 
> so im gonna start this off with the fact that yes, i know i dont normally write pentagon. i will admit, i dont know them that well so theres potential for their personalities to be wonky. this is also sort of a mini fic to an au ive been thinking about writing so if you like it maybe there'll be more in the future? but tbh im very flaky with plans so dont count on it lol
> 
> otherwise i hope you enjoy? idk

It starts slowly, a shadow in the corner of Wooseoks eye, a faint chuckle from behind when he drops and egg while making dinner, all these small things that slowly become the norm. Wooseok grows so used to it that by the time he starts seeing people walking around his apartment and sitting on his couch watching tv, Wooseok doesn’t question it anymore. He’s already been told that he was in danger of having a mental breakdown due to his family history, he figures this is just it finally happening. 

Wooseok just looks up one day from his computer to see a small young man with black hair sitting on the recliner next to the couch, and all Wooseok can think is,

_ Ah, so this is it.  _

__ Wooseok never questions the people who show up in his house. They appear when they like, some more than others. Some talk to him, some talk with him enough that he knows their names, pieces of their personality. 

It’s sort of nice if he really thinks about it. Wooseok has always been a lonely person. He’s always been the weird kid, the odd one out. Too tall, too quiet, too sad for a child. 

These are traits he never really did grow out of. His doctor tells him behind a closed door that he has Major Depressive Disorder, and some kind of panic disorder. It sort of explains why sometimes Wooseok won’t get out of bed for days, and the thought of going outside and having people look at him makes his chest close up and his vision blur. 

It’s different with these people though, with Wooseoks own demons. A part of him knows they’re all in his head, and that’s enough for him to find comfort in their presence rather than the usual panic.

He even has a favorite, and he’s sure that all the demons know. 

Yuto is sweeter than the rest. Not that any of them are truly mean, Yuto just shows that he cares. He shows up whenever Wooseok needs him, gently pulls him out of bed and makes him eat when Wooseok wouldn’t be able to do it on his own. Holds Wooseok’s hand through his panic attacks and rubs his back until Wooseok’s breaths are no longer raspy and broken and his tears finally dry. 

Wooseok thinks that it’s safe to say that he loves Yuto, though he’d never admit it. He doesn’t even dare whisper it to himself at night, knowing that any one of the demons could be watching him, hiding beyond the shadows. 

It becomes his best kept secret. 

  
  
  
  
  


There are demons that Wooseok sees often, like Shinwon and Yanan, who like it when Wooseok leaves the television on for them to watch. Most of the time Yuto is at the doorway waiting for Wooseok whenever he returns home, otherwise he’s never far off. Changgu and Jinho spend most of their time in the kitchen chatting with Wooseok as he cooks, occasionally trying some for themselves and giving him pointers. Hyunggu doesn’t talk much, but Wooseok thinks it’s mostly because he’s shy, because Hyunggu is always down for popcorn and movies.

The ones that Wooseok don’t see often are Hongseok and a demon that he still hasn’t learned the name of. 

Hongseok is intimidating. He’s big, and doesn’t say much. Wooseok thinks it’s less him being shy, like in Hyunggu’s case, and more so that Hongseok just prefers to watch. Observe. There’s a part of Wooseok that shudders whenever he catches sight of Hongseok in the corner of his eye, because there’s no telling when it will happen or what the demon really wants. He doesn’t seem too interested in Wooseok, if anything Wooseok might say Hongseok hangs around for another reason. 

That reason being the demon Wooseok has yet to meet. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The demon is flighty, never sticking around long enough for Wooseok to really get a good look at him. He’s caught enough glimpses that he  _ thinks _ the demon has blue hair, and has a soft welcoming face. 

Wooseok asks Yuto about the demon one night as they watch a k-drama, watching Yuto’s face carefully as he waits for an answer. 

Yuto knows who Wooseok is referring to immediately, as is clear by his pursed lips and the small sigh that leaves him. 

“That would be… Hui.”

“Hui?”

Wooseok can’t get Yuto to say much about Hui, only that he’s  _ shy _ , though the way Yuto says the word makes Wooseok think that’s not the whole story. All Yuto tells him is that Hui is shy, and that the only way Wooseok is going to talk to him is if Hui decides to talk to him first. 

Most of the time Wooseok only sees Hui out of the corner of his eye, standing in the shadows silently, gone before Wooseok can properly look over. Hui will walk past doorways, a shadow flitting by, gone long before Wooseok can rush over and look down the hall to check if he’s still there. 

If it was anyone else Wooseok might have found it creepy, sort of like a horror movie. With Hui it almost seemed like the demon was just trying to find the courage to speak to Wooseok. So Wooseok didn’t ever try too hard to find him, and if he saw Hui standing off in the corner, Wooseok would fight the urge to look over, and just start talking. Whether it was about his day or what he was making for dinner that night, he would stick to whatever task he was doing, and if Hui was no longer at the edge of his vision when he turned, Wooseok didn’t let it hurt him. 

One day he went a whole movie with Hui in the recliner beside him, which took every ounce of control in his body to keep himself from looking. 

  
  
  
  


Then Wooseok wakes up one day on the couch after a long night working on his computer, and he’s completely shocked to see Hui standing directly in his line of sight. 

Getting his first proper look at the demon, Wooseok thinks that he looks rather unassuming. Besides Hui’s dark blue hair, everything about him is completely neutral. From the oversized grey sweater he wears to his frayed and ripped jeans, there’s nothing about Hui that screams  _ demon _ , there’s no vague shadowy presence in the back of Wooseok's mind warning him that what he’s looking at  _ isn't as human as it seems.  _

No, Hui looks like a regular guy, if not a bit dazed and shut off from the world. 

He’s leaning against the window frame, and Wooseok moves as slowly as possible into a sitting position, careful to not spook the demon. He watches as Hui traces his fingers over the misty glass of the window, and unlike if Wooseok had done the same thing, the press of Hui’s fingers against the glass leaves no trails. 

Hui stares out the window with a blank stare, forehead pressed against the glass as well. Rain drips down the glass, nothing but the vague outlines of buildings through grey clouds and morning mist on the other side as Hui sighs and presses his palm against the glass.

“I used to be human.” 

A soft voice slips past Hui’s lips, and Wooseok feels himself rooted to his place on the couch as he listens carefully. He has questions, but he doesn’t want to scare Hui off. 

“I was sad, and lonely. Not unlike you… Though back then they didn’t have words for what was wrong with me. There was no treatment, not like the pills you take. I just… wasted away in the countryside, sent away by my parents after their priests couldn’t take away my melancholia. They blamed it on demons, though really the demons didn’t start showing up until they sent me away.”

A dry chuckle, and Wooseok feels his heart hurt for Hui, imagining being forced into solitude because of something neither of them could control. 

“I was like you, got attached to the demons that kept me company, understood me. It didn’t take long for me, I was desperate for someone, anyone. And He was happy to whisk me away, though I didn’t know what I was giving up for my freedom.”

Hui finally looks up from the window, a sharp movement that would have made Wooseok jump and clutch the blankets in his grip even tighter, if not for Hui’s piercing eyes rooting Wooseok to the spot. Warm brown irises that reflected the light from the window, and Wooseok thinks if he was close enough he would see a clear reflection of himself in the orbs. 

“Be careful who you allow yourself to depend on Wooseok,” Hui says softly, and the spell is gone. 

Wooseok watches in silence as Hui walks past him, across the livingroom and towards the hallway that leads to Wooseok’s bedroom. Only, instead of an empty doorway, Wooseok seeks Hongseok standing there, arms crossed over his broad chest and staring Wooseok down. All Wooseok sees is darkness in his eyes, void of the light that Wooseok had just seen reflecting off Hui’s own eyes. 

Hongseok wraps his arm around Hui’s shoulders loosely when Hui finally reaches him, and Wooseok hears nothing but his own pounding heart and the rush of the rain outside as Hui and Hongseok disappear through the doorway. 

And once again Wooseok is alone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


For the next week or so no demons appear. Wooseok isn’t sure if it’s of their own doing, or because he honestly doesn’t want to see any of them. Not since his talk with Hui, if you could even really call it that. 

It was obvious that a part of Hui’s story was a warning for Wooseok. However long ago, Hui had been in the same place Wooseok was in now, lonely and scared yet finally finding comfort in beings that were not inherently good. 

Wooseok wasn’t stupid, he could feel the darkness in even Yuto’s presence. 

What made him so unsure though, was that throughout his entire time of knowing Yuto he had never truly felt like he was in danger. Yuto was always gentle, shaking Wooseok awake after days and supporting him as he struggled to find the strength to sit up, to slide his legs over the edge of the bed. He sat next to Wooseok as he shook like a leaf, allowing the boy to cling to him and sob that it was too hard, begged to just let him go back to sleep. 

Yuto never did. 

He was patient. Even if it took all day, Yuto was there helping Wooseok through every step until he had at least eaten  _ something _ . 

Wooseok thinks of what Hui said to him. He dreams of those words over and over again. 

_ Be careful who you allow yourself to depend on Wooseok. _

__ They haunt him, and for a while Wooseok wonders if it’s wrong of him to almost use Yuto like a crutch. He knows that there’s nothing he could do to keep Yuto from helping him, that Yuto would never let him waste away, not like Wooseok would like to sometimes. He’s already too skinny for his height, and he can see the worry in Yuto’s eyes whenever he politely asks Wooseok if he’d like to add more to his plate. 

So Wooseok makes his decision. 

As soon as it happens, he feels someone appear behind him, and before Wooseok knows it someone is hugging him from behind. Strong arms wrapping around his thin body and kissing the back of his neck, comforting. 

And Wooseok knows that he’s made the right choice, that depending on Yuto is the right decision. Because when he turns around to kiss Yuto back, he sees himself reflected in chocolate brown eyes. 

Even though he can’t see him, Wooseok can feel Hui smiling for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated
> 
> i know this is a short weird thing but thanks for reading it xx


End file.
